Mrs. Hialeah
Mrs. Hialeah (Actress-Sarah Cotton) Psychology teacher at East Valley Academy. Straightforward, Late- 20's, emotionally raw, and unreserved, she is driven by her human spirit. She goes by the nickname Hi as the other teachers call her this for short, namely Mr.Neil. Hialeah is particularly proud of her Grecian and British roots. She insists her students call her by her first name Hialeah, which is of Native American-Cherokee origin. She is happily married mentioning this often to her students. She gets pregnant in the first season showing signs of a big belly towards the season finale. In the very first scene of pilot episode Hialeah is shown speaking in front of her class with an emotionally driven statement to her students. "I want to be that teacher that crosses the line. The one you remember... a teacher whose passion for students inspires them to go that extra step... apply to colleges with the intent of doing more than just a job, but graduate with a final step towards a life changing line of work... I will mold your mind and thought process to one that will succeed" Hialeah is known for making it a point to talk to each one of her students almost every day – asking them about their lives, goals, dreams, and encouraging them or answering questions and giving advice as needed. Pregnancy and student guy fling The backstory planned when the character was cast. A backstory in written script that was planned never came into fruition as the series was canceled after nine episodes. One of the next episodes scripted would have an emotionally charged and engaged Mr.s Hialeah with her students showing more of her strong emotional caring for her students success takes a turn. Hialeah makes it evident that her student Khalil, a senior in her high school class has a crush on her, but it's more than a crush. Mrs. Hialeah does not feel the same mutually towards Khalil and that he is mistaken to misplace the feelings of romance in this case for an absence of his deceased mother. Khalil is the only noticeable student who calls her Mrs. Oxendine. Khalil does this out of spite for his failed crush on her which she always corrects. In the next to last first season episode, a pregnant Mrs. Oxendine needs Khalil to drive her to the hospital on the day of his long awaited first madrigal show choir event as she's going into labor and can't find her husband. A cliffhanger of sorts is evident when her husband never arrives with Khalil still by her side for the birth as the two kiss after the child is born. Quote Edit Mr.s Hialeah talking to her class for the first time. "...a teacher whose passion for students inspires them to go that extra step... apply to colleges with the intent of doing more than just a job, but graduate with a final step towards a life changing line of work... I will mold your mind and thought process to one that will succeed"